Drunken Confessions
by grayluki
Summary: After having one too many drinks, Lucy calls her friend Gray Fullbuster, looking to have some fun. Gray comes to her side and realizes that dealing with his drunk crush might be more difficult than he originally thought.


**AN:** Hey, sorry for the lack of fics lately! I haven't been writing much these past couple months, but I did recently start a new blog on tumblr just for all my fanfics! Just like this account, it's going to probably be only Graylu stories, and that blog will have more content than this account because I get a lot of requests for 3-sentence fics and stuff like that which I don't post here. I'll update this account with my bigger stories/favorite one-shots. So please, if you have a tumblr, follow me at peachystories . tumblr . com (without the spaces), and if you have requests, ask me there!

Anyways, here's the story. It was a request from a mutual on tumblr, and it was for an ask meme. The prompt was "Are you drunk?" and it was _supposed_ to be a ficlet, but I couldn't stop writing. Hope you guys enjoy!

xx

As the summer heat warmed up his apartment, Gray Fullbuster turned over yet again in his bed and groaned. Thanks to a certain pink haired rival of his and his blue cat, Gray's air conditioner wasn't working, and he was trying his best to stay cool and fall asleep.

The raven haired boy turned his head and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "It's already 2 in the freakin' morning?" he exclaimed and threw his bed back onto his pillow.

His eyes wouldn't shut, and he sighed and stared the ceiling fan spinning around, the shadows moving across his ceiling.

It was then that Gray Fullbuster knew that he was not going to be falling asleep anytime soon. Exasperated and sweaty, Gray sat up and slowly got of the bed, rubbing his eyes.

As he was about to leave his room, his phone started to buzz and glow brightly. "Who the hell is calling me now?" he growled and snatched up the phone.

Gray read the caller ID and his eyes widened when he saw _Lucy_ with a pink heart on his screen, and he blushed profusely. He'd have to yell at Natsu later on for changing his contact names.

Gray tapped his screen and held the phone to his ear. Before he could utter a single word, he heard soft giggling and hiccups. "Heeeyy Grayyy," said a slurred voice over the phone.

Gray raised his eyebrows and responded, "Lucy? Is that you?"

Another giggle came from the speaker, and the voice finally spoke after a minute of laughing. "Yeeuup! I just wanted to talk to you," she said.

Gray's face turned red and he sat down on his bed. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he said after clearing his throat.

"Oh, I can think of a couple things I'd like for you to do to me," she whispered flirtily.

Gray's eyes widened yet again, and he quickly said, "N-No, that's not what I said! I just wanted to know if you need anything, it's unlike you to call me at this time."

He heard a slight hum and shifting over the phone, then a loud beep. Gray heard a faint voice yell, "Hey, lady! Get out of the way! Some of us are trying to get out of the parking lot!"

Gray groaned and walked out of his room, picking up his car keys and swinging his front door open. "Lucy, are you drunk? I'm coming to get you, just tell me where you are."

"I am not! I'm just having some fun Gray. But if _really_ wanna see me that badly, I guess you could come," she said and giggled again.

Gray tried his best to ignore Lucy's comment as he hopped into the front seat of the car. "Lucy, where are you?" asked again.

"I'm at the Fairy Tail Bar," she stated. "Come quick, I really want to see you Gray."

"Don't move, okay? Just stay wherever you are and I'll come get you," he ordered and started his car.

After 10 minutes, Gray reached the Fairy Bar. The lights and logo outside were still sparkling, and he could hear loud voices and music coming from the inside. It was unlike Lucy to come to a place like this, but he remembered Cana saying something about 'teaching her how to have fun' earlier that day.

Gray pulled up near the entrance to the bar and saw Lucy sitting on the ground in front of the bar.

He immediately hopped out of his car and ran to her, and Lucy jumped into his arms. She squeezed him tightly and laughed. "You actually came," she whispered in his ear, and planted a soft kiss there.

Gray wrapped his arms around her and looked around. There was nobody around them except for a couple walking into the bar together. "Lucy, why were you out here by yourself?"

Lucy continued to hold onto Gray, and her hands were now playing with the hem of his shirt. "I got kicked out of the bar," she said plainly.

"What?! How?" he exclaimed. Lucy looked up at him and smiled again, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're so cute when you're concerned."

Gray scooped her up and carried her over to a bench outside of the bar. He sat down and placed her next to him, but Lucy pushed his arms away and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gray couldn't hide his blush and tried to turn his face from her. "Just tell me what happened," he grumbled.

She tilted her head and thought. "I can't remember Gray. Maybe we should do something else," she said and wiggled her hips.

Gray quickly grabbed her hips to stop her from moving. "Try to remember."

She frowned and stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head, but she couldn't pretend to be mad for long and wrapped them around his neck again. "I got into a fight. Some guy tried to hook up with me and I punched him in the face."

Gray raised an eyebrow but sighed. Lucy would usually never get into a fight, but she _was_ drunk, so she couldn't get mad. Plus, he didn't want to think about what could have happened if Lucy had never punched the guy.

Lucy's expression softened, and the flirtacious look in her eyes was gone. She buried her face in his neck and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Gray was astonished at how fast her mood had changed. He hugged her tightly, and stroked her hair with one hand. "No Lucy, of course not. I'm just glad you're safe. Let's get you home."

Lucy sat back up and wiped her face. Her smirk was back and she trailed a finger down his chest. "You _could_ drop me off at my apartment, _or_ we could go to your place."

Once again, Gray turned into a blushing mess and he gestured for her to get off of him. Lucy stood up and held out her hand for Gray.

Gray wanted to drop Lucy off at her house, but he knew that she might get into more trouble. He wanted to take her to his place, but he also knew something might happen. As much as Gray wanted something to happen between them, he was aware that she might not like him at all and just wanted somebody to flirt with.

 _Lucy needs someone tonight. If she tries anything, I'll stop her_ , he told himself. Gray led Lucy back to his car and the two got in, making their way back to Gray's place.

The 10 minute drive back home was anything but easy. Her hands reached over the middle and tried to pull up his shirt, and Gray used one hand to keep her away.

They finally made it to his apartment, and Gray couldn't have felt more relieved. He unbuckled his seat belt and left the car. He made his way to Lucy's side, and the blonde was already out of the car and leaning against it, trying to maintain her balance.

Gray offered his hand, and Lucy gladly took it. Lucy stumbled up the stairs, and Gray placed his hand on the small of her back.

They reached his apartment door and Gray kept on arm around her waist, using his other hand to open it. As soon as they stepped in and Gray closed the door, Lucy placed her hands on his chest and pushed him against it.

She started to kiss his neck and her hands trailed down to his belt. As she started to undo it, Gray gently placed his hands on her arms and pushed her away from him.

"What's wrong?" she asked and tilted her head.

Gray sighed and turned his head. If he confessed to her now, she probably wouldn't remember in the morning, so it didn't really matter what he said.

The raven-haired boy cleared his throat and stared Lucy straight in the eyes. "I really like you Lucy. I _really, really_ do. But I can't do this if you're drunk…I don't want to ruin anything. Even if I can't be with you, I still want to at least stay friends. If we do this and you regret it, I could lose you," he confessed.

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears, and she pulled Gray into a tight hug. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done this. You're so sweet Gray, I don't want to take advantage of that. I should go home."

Gray chuckled softly and stroked her hair again. "Don't cry Lucy, it's okay. You can stay if you want. We just both need to promise that we won't do anything that crosses the line tonight, okay?"

Lucy nodded and he heard her sniffle. Gray smiled and led her to his bedroom, where he handed her a pair of his pajamas. Lucy quietly went to the bathroom and came out wearing his clothes, which made Gray's heart pound. "She looks so cute, goddammit," he growled under his breath.

Gray plopped down onto his bed and sighed. It was already 3:30, and he prayed to Mavis that he would get at least some sleep. Lucy silently crawled in next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Gray pulled her closer so that she could rest her head on his chest, and they stayed quiet for a couple minutes. He loved the feeling of having Lucy beside him in bed, and she loved having Gray hold her like this.

"Gray?" Lucy finally said after fifteen minutes.

"Yeah?" he replied, pretending to be sleepy.

"I like you a lot too," she said, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
